A High School Rockstar
)|producer = Aaron Moon|camera = Single-camera (Season 4)|time = 22-26 minutes|company = Laugh Productions|channel = Fanfic Channel|format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV)|run = March 24, 2012 - present|location = Vancouver, BC (Season 4)}} A High School Rockstar is an American sitcom that first aired on Fanfic Channel on March 24, 2012. The series was created by Aaron Moon. Production for the pilot episode began in December 2011, and on January 16, 2012, it was announced that A High School Rockstar had been picked up as a series. Fanfic Channel initially ordered 18 episodes, though that number was later increased to 21. On August 6, the number became 20 episodes. Aaron Moon announced once again that one more episode will be removed, leaving Season 1 with only 19 episodes. The first promo for the series was released on March 9, 2012. The series formally premiered on March 24, 2012. The show has been renewed for a second season, and resumed production in the summer of 2012. Fanfic Channel has ordered 27 episodes for the second season. Aaron Moon, Christ Hart, Alexis Carter and Daniel Arch wrote Season 2. Aaron Moon and Kenneth Padilla directed the episodes. On August 24, 2012, Fanfic Channel announced that Season 2 will premiere on September 29, 2012. On September 20, 2012, Fanfic Channel officially released the promo for their Season 2. It shows that A.N.T. Farm will have a cross-over episode with A High School Rockstar. On October 4, 2012, Laugh Productions ordered a third season for A High School Rockstar. Production started in the second quarter of 2013 and lasted until the spring of 2014. It was expected to premiere in the late 2013. Fanfic Channel has ordered 22 episodes for the third season and premiered on October 26, 2013 as part of the Spooktober event. The season will bring Big stars, Big revelations and Big changes to Team Austin. After a long hiatus, Fanfic Channel announced on December 4, 2014 that A High School Rockstar will resume airing its remaining episodes for Season 3 starting on January 10, 2015. On January 26, 2015, Fanfic Channel announced that Season 3 finale of A High School Rockstar will air on February 21, 2015 in a one-hour event. On February 4, 2015, Fanfic Channel renewed the series for a fourth season, which will premiere on March 28, 2015. On February 24, 2015, Fanfic Channel reduced the season order from 36 episodes to 12 episodes. Premise Set in Miami, A High School Rockstar is a comedy about the journey of two very different musicians: extroverted singer and instrumentalist Austin Moon, who is constantly getting into trouble; and serious and talented songwriter Ally Dawson, who can sing but has an extreme case of stage fright whom seemingly became more than friends in the series. Being an overnight internet sensation, Austin tries to balance his career with his school. Together with their best friends, Trish & Dez, they live their lives as high school students while helping Austin with his blooming career. More adventure came as Austin's adopted brother, Aaron Moon together with her girlfriend Lexi Reed, comes to Miami and joins the four. Now, the group teams up to make Austin's career be more successful while being in High school and at the same time help the others to find their own dreams. In Season 2, Austin continues to strive to reach his dreams, after turning down a once in a lifetime opportunity, and in the same way help his friends find their own dreams. Ally continues to write songs for Austin. Dez enters the filmaking industry. Trish and Lexi rises to fame as they show their talent to the world, and Aaron, well he is still a loyal friend. With the help of their new friend, Tyler, the process of following their dreams is speeding. As Team Austin starts new chapters of their lives, big changes happen in Miami. Austin goes to the next level when other famous recording companies offer him bigger records. With her newfound courage, Ally is getting closer to achieving her dreams, and even getting a record deal. The duo Dez & Trish finds them selves in a closer relationship, but tries to keep it a secret. Aaron tries to uncover his past and discover huge revelations in the process. With her recent breakup with Aaron, Lexi finds it hard to move on but when he meets an unexpected guest, she becomes confused with her feelings. Tyler is passed down with a huge responsibility that could prevent him from becoming a singer. Throughout the challenges they face, they stick together and act as a team to be able to reach their dreams as graduation is nearing. Cast and Characters Main Cast & Characters *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon, an aspiring singer. He becomes in love with Ally. He loves to sing and dance, and have fun. He tries to keep up with his career and his fame and also with his school. He is shown to be a slight airhead. He likes stuff animals. He is shown to be a slight airhead. He likes stuff animals. Austin has no other dream but to fulfill his dream of making it to Hollywood and being a rockstar together with his friends. *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson, a shy girl who loves writing lyrics and making songs. She also really cares about helping her friends which often puts her in uncomfortable, but hilarious, situations. She has an extreme case of stage fright. She is a goody goody which often helps her and her friends to get out of trouble. She chews her hair and talks a lot when she gets nervous. And She Is In Love With Austin. Her Best Friend. *Raini Rodriguez as Trish De La Rosa, very unpredictable, fun, selfish, mean, and often sarcastic friend. She is constantly getting hired and then fired from job after job. She is Ally's faithful best friend since kindergarten. Even though they are completely different from each other, they still get along well. Trish is good in helping Austin with his career. She always gets him gigs that could get him discovered. Trish has her own dream that she wants to fulfill. She wants to be a singer, like Austin. *Calum Worthy as Dez Wade, a funny, random, and quirky guy. He is Austin’s best friend and he also directs Austin's music videos. His weird habit of pulling anything and everything out of his backpack (like a ham or a turtle) amuses his friends. He sometimes tend to be childish, but in the same way has a smart side, especially in art. *Stefanie Scott as Lexi Reed, the sassy, most cruel and yet most popular girl back at San Diego. But the more she gets closer to Austin, Ally, Trish & Dez, her soft side personality starts to develop. She becomes a sweet, fun and loving best friend. She is Aaron's girlfriend. *Spencer Boldman as Aaron Jacobs, wacky and charming which attracts many girls. He often jokes around and is always gone for important matters about his career. Lexi is his girlfriend whom she met in San Diego. He is always the leader when it comes to doing monkey businesses especially pranks. He is like Austin who sings, dances and plays instruments. He is almost like Dez, who is often childish and not that smart. Aaron's legal name was Aaron Moon, until in Season 3 when he changed it to Aaron Jacobs. *Jack Griffo as Tyler Fox, the sweet, kind and lovable rich kid who goes to a private expensive school. Tyler cares about his friends, even if they came from the public school. He works at the mall as an employee at Bill's Surfshop. He is son of Gerry and Kathryn Fox, the CEO and Owner of the company ThinkIt Incorporation. He is very responsible and idependent. Recurring Cast & Characters *Garrett Backstrom as Zac Helm, a cool and fun guy everyone in school wants to hang out with. He is a very close friend of Team Austin and always hangs out with them. He is always the one who starts a celebration, whether be it a birthday or just a random celebration. *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Brian Efron, a 20 year old teenager from Whitechapel, Canada. He is Zac's cousin. He occasionally hangs out with Team Austin when he has time and considers himself a heartthrob. *Zoey Deutch as Samantha Bennett, a a 17-year old student in Miami Senior High School. Sam is a sweet, energetic and creative girl. She joins lots of curricular activities in the school. She is Tyler's girlfriend. *Austin North as Spencer Dawson, is Ally's cousin who decided to stay in Miami after falling in love with Lexi. He is a care-free person and always wants to have fun. He is very social unlike Ally, who can be awkward at times. *Andy Milder as Lester Dawson, Ally's father. He is the owner of the music store Sonic Boom, and is completely ignorant of Ally's musical talents. He has been heard saying that she has a billion-to-one shot at making it, just like Austin's parents have told him. *Julia Campbell as Penny Dawson, Ally's mother, who co-owns Sonic Boom. Since she came home from Africa, she strives to be there always by Ally to make it up to her for the years that she has been gone. Being divorced, Penny still goes along with her ex-husband, Lester. *Luke Bilyk as Jake Daugherty, a fine art student from SOTA Miami who becomes close friends with Team Austin after meeting each other during filming of Zaliens 9. Jake is full of school spirit and encourages other people to show their talent by inviting them to SOTA. *Emma Stone as Miley Grant, a junior scientist with a passion for science. She is Dylan's older sister. *Austin Mahone as Luke Posey *Colton Haynes as Dylan Grant, the bad boy student from Miami Senior High who turns out to be a fan of Austin. He becomes a friend of Team Austin. *Katy Perry as Herself, one of Vinyl Records top artists. She later on becomes a mentor for Ally. *Nick Robinson as Keith Jacobs Minor Cast & Characters *John Henson as Mike Moon, Austin's father and owner of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. He is very protective of his son, especially when it comes to his studies. He believes that his studies comes before his career of being a musician. *Jill Benjamin as Mimi Moon, Austin's caring and supportive mother, co-owner of Moon's Mattress Kingdom. She supports Austin and Aaron in their decision but can sometime go over the top when interfering with their choices. *Richard Whiten as Jimmy Starr, CEO of Starr Records. He handles Austin's career and is the one who approves of all his tours, concerts, and other music business. *Rebecca Budig as Sarah Vinyl, CEO of Vinyl Records. She signs Ally a record deal with a promise to make her a big star. Episodes A.N.T. Farm Crossover In the Season 2 Promo, it is revealed that A High School Rockstar will have a crossover with ANT Farm. Aaron Moon has confirmed this through the release of the promo on September 20, 2012, 9 days before the premiere of Season 2, And will premiere around the end of Season 2. JESSIE Crossover Aaron Moon has confirmed the crossover episode of A High School Rockstar with Disney TV show, JESSIE. which will be one episode before the crossover with Wizards of Waverly Place. Wizards of Waverly Place Crossover Aaron Moon has also confirmed a crossover episode of A High School Rockstar with Wizards of Waverly Place. The episode would be joined with the crossover episode with JESSIE. Since JESSIE and Wizards of Waverly Place is both set in New York City, The two episodes will air consecutively (Weeks apart). Production Filming A High School Rockstar films in a soundstage studio in Los Angeles, California. It was intended to move to an on location set during the production of a planned TV Film. When the TV Film was cancelled, the series remained filming in the soundstage studio. For it's fourth season, filming took place on location. The series mainly filmed around Richmond, but filming took place around Downtown Vancouver as well as Fort Langley. Broadcast A High School Rockstar premiered on March 24, 2012 worldwide. It began airing on Saturdays in the 5PM (PST) time slot. On December 27, 2014, Fanfic Channel announced that after the hiatus, A High School Rockstar's remaining Season 3 episodes will air in the 6:30 p.m. ET/PT time slot, an hour and a half later than its original time slot. Season 1 and 2 episodes will also air from Mondays to Fridays in the 2 p.m., ET/PT time slot. For its fourth season, the series will start being broadcasted at 1080i high definition format. Film In 2013, Fanfic Channel planned to release a TV Film based on the series, titled A High School Rockstar: A 2nd Dimension. The film was intended to be released in the middle of Season 3. Production for the film began but was halted before the filming began. Creator, Aaron Moon, said that the film will not be released and was put to shelf, without giving any reason. On August 2014, during the hiatus of the series, Aaron Moon said that he is interested in bringing back the film. He stated that it would be a good way to end the series, considering the series does not get renewed. The series has been receiving low ratings during the last few episodes before the hiatus. However, Aaron has not confirmed that the film will be brought back. Category:2012 Series Category:Series